Destiny's Call
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: The Angel of Destiny has returned to give Michael and Cole the opportunity to relinquish their powers. Which way will their next battle with evil sway them?
1. Once in a Lifetime

Destiny's Call  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that continues in The Dark Half, Family Ties, and Darkness Rising.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Once in a Lifetime  
  
"What do you want to do tonight, Michael?" asked Phoebe in a relaxed voice.  
  
Michael sighed in contentment. Ever since they had defeated the Dark Lord, demonic activity had seemingly come to an abrupt halt. Everyone was taking full advantage of the break. On this particular Sunday, Michael and Phoebe were snuggling in the solarium. Leo was in the kitchen keeping Piper company while she baked some cookies. Paige had decided to spend the day with Glen at his apartment.  
  
"I don't have anything planned," he said. "Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Well, there's this big dinner tonight downtown for the San Francisco newspapers' staff," said Phoebe. "It's a big event. They'll be media coverage, and it's definitely formal. I wanted you to go with me, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go."  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked, holding her tighter.  
  
"Well, I may be 'Ask Phoebe,' but it doesn't give me the right to parade you around at my leisure," she said.  
  
"Honey, I never feel like that around you," said Michael, kissing the top of her head. "Besides which, we'd be parading each other. I am pretty well known myself, at least in business circles." He chuckled. "I'd love to go."  
  
"Good," she said. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said en route to the door. She opened it. "Cole!"  
  
"Hi, Phoebe," he said, smiling. "Is Michael around?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the solarium," she said as he came in the house. Phoebe led Cole through the house.  
  
"Hey, cousin," said Michael as he got up to give Cole a hug. "What brings you around?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe you and your mom wanted to go out to lunch with me," said Cole.  
  
"I'd have to give her a call first," said Michael. Turning to Phoebe, he said, "Honey, would you mind watching Tom for a while?" It was then that he noticed that Phoebe seemed to be frozen in place. "Honey?" he asked again. She didn't respond. Panic rose in him. "Uh, I didn't do this," he said to Cole.  
  
"I know, neither did I," he said. They walked into the kitchen to find Piper frozen in the middle of mixing cookie dough.  
  
"This is really, really weird," said Michael. "Who could have done this?"  
  
"I did," said a new voice.  
  
Michael and Cole spun around to find themselves face to face with a man with long white hair and a flowing beard. "Who are you?" Michael demanded firmly.  
  
"I'm the Angel of Destiny, and I've come to change yours," said the man.  
  
Michael and Cole looked at him in complete shock. "Excuse me?" said Cole.  
  
"I've heard about you," said Michael. "Phoebe told me you once gave her and her sisters the opportunity to relinquish their magic."  
  
"That's correct," said the Angel. "Now I've come to give the two of you the same chance."  
  
"WHAT!" Cole and Michael exclaimed.  
  
"The two of you have completed your shared destiny," continued the Angel.  
  
"Wait, OUR destiny?" Michael queried.  
  
"You and Cole were destined to defeat the Dark Lord and forever banish him from this realm," said the Angel. "Having done that, I've been authorized to make you an offer."  
  
"Would you mind unfreezing the others?" Cole asked. "I think they deserve to hear this too."  
  
The Angel pondered for a moment and said, "I don't think that should be a problem, but the rest of the world will remain frozen for now." A moment later, Piper started mixing cookie dough again. She looked up and saw the Angel of Destiny standing in the living room with Cole and Michael.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" she said, surprised.  
  
"Well, evidently, the Angel here is making us the same offer he made you," said Michael as Phoebe walked into the room. Her eyes got huge.  
  
"Are you serious?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Destiny is always serious," said the Angel. "Now as I was saying, I've been authorized to make you an offer. The two of you can continue as you are, virtually invincible knights of good, or..."  
  
"Or what?" asked Cole.  
  
"Or the two of you can relinquish your powers," said the Angel. "You'd both be regular mortals, as human as the innocents you protect."  
  
Michael and Cole looked at each other and then at the Angel. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" said Michael. He ushered the others into the solarium.  
  
"This is incredible," said Cole.  
  
"Scary is more like it," said Michael. "Do you realize how vulnerable we'd be without our powers?"  
  
"I don't know, Michael," said Cole. "I've been in the game for so long. Maybe this is my chance to get out."  
  
"We really need to think about this, Cole. Remember, the choices we make affect the destinies of others," Michael said, looking pointedly at Phoebe. She came and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Alright," said Cole. "I'll take some time to think about this."  
  
"I don't have any problems with that," said the Angel, coming into the room, "but you don't have long to decide." The Angel vanished, and Michael and Cole felt time restart.  
  
"We should talk," Michael said to Phoebe. They went upstairs to their room.  
  
****  
  
Michael and Phoebe sat down on the bed. "I need to know what you think about this, Phoebe. I can't make this decision on my own," he said.  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. She reached to take his hand. As she did, she gasped and entered a premonition.  
  
"What did you see, baby?" he asked after she opened her eyes again.  
  
"I saw you, in the future," said Phoebe. "You laid flowers at my grave, and you looked the same as you do now."  
  
"What year did the gravestone say you died?" asked Michael.  
  
"2060," she replied. "I guess that proves that you're immortal."  
  
"It proves more than that," said Michael. "If keeping my powers means that you live that long, then that's a good thing."  
  
"I try not to think about my golden years that much," said Phoebe. "I told you about what happened when I met my future self."  
  
"But that future has changed already," remarked Michael. "If not necessarily from my return, it definitely changed when I altered time. I doubt you'll be that bitter with me around." Michael put his arm around her. "I haven't come to a final decision yet. There are so many things to consider, but I'll let you know either way when I decide."  
  
Phoebe smiled and leaned against him. "I love you, Michael, and I will always love you, no matter what decision you make."  
  
****  
  
Cole stood on the penthouse balcony and gazed at the San Francisco skyline, contemplating his future. There were many factors to consider, and all of them seemed of equal importance.  
  
One the one side, Cole had been doing a lot of good since he came back from the Wasteland. He'd helped Michael and the Charmed Ones vanquish plenty of demons and, to his own surprise, he found it was much easier helping them now that he was no longer emotionally dependent on Phoebe.  
  
On the other side, that had left a hole in Cole's heart. He ached to love and be loved again. However, he felt that his past would be a hindrance in a relationship. In addition, his powers did nothing to influence his work at the law firm, so personally, he didn't need them anymore.  
  
Cole sighed. This was a tough decision, one with many personal consequences depending on which way he chose. As Cole walked back inside the penthouse, he wondered if the two choices he had were his only ones - to be eternal and probably never love again, or to be mortal and take his chances. He hoped that by tomorrow, he would have his answer.  
  
****  
  
At the same time Cole was considering his options, Michael and Phoebe were on their way to the party. "You seem excited about this," remarked Michael.  
  
"Well, I haven't really had the chance to attend many of these things," explained Phoebe. "The demon fighting makes it almost impossible to have a social life. Now that things have calmed down, I actually have the time for it. That makes me happy."  
  
The limo pulled into the front entrance of the hotel. A full red carpet greeting awaited Phoebe and Michael as they exited the limo, complete with photographers and reporters. Michael just grinned as the photographers practically climbed on top of each other to get a picture of the famous 'Ask Phoebe' and her husband.  
  
Soon, they were in the grand ball room of the hotel. Phoebe introduced Michael to Elise and some of her other co-workers from the Bay Mirror. For those who had heard of the thirty-one year old entrepreneur, the man definitely matched the image of a rich businessman. Michael was handsomely dressed in a custom-tailored Italian suit, and if his manners were any indication, Phoebe Halliwell had definitely married a knight in shining armor.  
  
While Phoebe chatted with one of her co-workers, Elise took Michael aside. "She's really something special, isn't she?" said Elise.  
  
Michael sighed. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said, looking lovingly at his wife. Phoebe was dressed in a sleeveless black dress, her jewelry consisting of her wedding ring, a pair of gold earrings and the star necklace Michael had given to her on their anniversary. Her dark hair was braided behind her neck.  
  
"I hope the two of you have a great life together," said Elise.  
  
"Thanks," replied Michael. At that moment, the DJ started to play "At Last" by Etta James. "Excuse me," said Michael as he walked over to where Phoebe was. "Would you care to dance, honey?"  
  
Phoebe smiled and said, "Of course." She excused herself and joined her husband out on the dance floor with other couples. Phoebe slipped her arms around Michael's neck while his hands caressed her lower back.  
  
"At last...  
  
...my love has come along."  
  
Michael gazed down into his wife's face. Phoebe's love for him was etched there permanently. She would always love him.  
  
"My lonely days are over...  
  
...and life is like a song."  
  
'What an appropriate song,' thought Phoebe as she danced with Michael. She remembered how lonely she'd been before Michael had come into her life. Now she couldn't think of being without him. They truly were soulmates.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, at last...  
  
...the skies above are blue."  
  
As they continued to dance, Michael thought more about the decision he had to make. He knew that giving up his powers would make him vulnerable. But what would he be vulnerable to? Not demons, they certainly wouldn't have a reason to come after him without powers.  
  
"My heart was wrapped up in clover...  
  
...the night I looked at you."  
  
But then, wouldn't Phoebe be more vulnerable without him being able to protect her? And the demons might come after him to get to her, not to mention going after Tom.  
  
"I found a dream that I could speak to...  
  
...a dream that I can call my own."  
  
But perhaps, none of that would happen. Maybe things would stay the way they are, with virtually no demonic activity at all, and it would be safe to be mortal.  
  
"I found a thrill to press my cheek to...  
  
...a thrill that I have never known."  
  
And then all thoughts of his imminent decision vanished as Phoebe pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, you smiled; you smiled...  
  
...oh, and then, the spell was cast."  
  
Michael lost himself in the sweet taste of her lips. This was all that mattered.  
  
"And here we are, in heaven..."  
  
Their love was the one thing that would remain constant.  
  
"For you are mine...at last."  
  
Their love was stronger than any demon.  
  
It's sometimes said that true love only comes along once in a lifetime. Michael knew that no matter how long he lived, he would never love another woman as much as he loved Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe reluctantly broke off the kiss and smiled up at her loving husband. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too," he promised.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Influences

CHAPTER 2: Influences  
  
The next day, Cole came by the Manor to have breakfast. He and Michael decided to cancel their lunch after the Angel of Destiny came, so Michael decided to make it up to him.  
  
"Michael, I must say that this is the best French toast I've ever had," said Cole as he ate.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," said Michael, smiling warmly. "Actually, this is one of the other gifts I inherited from my father: the ability to cook." Everyone laughed at the joke.  
  
"You know, we really could have used your culinary skills while I was at Quake," said Piper. "I might still be working there if we'd had you as a chef."  
  
"Thank you, Piper," said Michael, beaming once again.  
  
"So, have you two made any decisions yet?" asked Paige curiously.  
  
Michael and Cole shared a collective sigh. "I don't know about Cole, but I definitely need more time."  
  
"Same here," Cole agreed. "I'm sure of one thing, though. By the end of today, we'll have made our decisions."  
  
****  
  
"When do we make our first move?" asked Salaro.  
  
"Patience, my friend," answered Malok. "Soon, we will have the descendent of Merlin in our grasp, and with him, the location of the Stone."  
  
"What about the Charmed Ones? He is a personal friend of theirs, after all."  
  
"Do not worry about them," said Malok. "No magic in this universe is strong enough to vanquish me. Queen Mab saw to that. And once the Stone is in our possession, all will bow to us, or be destroyed."  
  
****  
  
After the breakfast dishes had been cleaned up, everyone decided to go to the attic and see if there was a spell in the Book of Shadows that could help Michael and Cole make their decision more easily.  
  
"You know, this is one time I envy your premonitions, honey," said Michael. "I mean, I know that you live a long time if I keep my powers, but we need to consider if the same thing wouldn't occur without them."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. "But that's why we have to do this."  
  
As they entered the attic, a demon suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Paige was the first one to enter the attic and didn't notice the demon until he threw an energy ball at her. Paige didn't have enough time to redirect it, and it hit her squarely in the chest. She slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"PAIGE!" screamed Piper.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," said Michael. He quickly launched a fireball at the demon, but to Michael's utter shock, the demon just absorbed it. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. NO DEMON should have been powerful enough to absorb a blast from him.  
  
"Nice try," said the demon, snickering, "but I'm afraid it won't be enough." The demon reappeared behind Michael and stabbed him in the back with an athame. He then wrapped an arm around his neck. When they saw blood starting to pool on the floor, they knew something was deadly wrong, because Michael should have self-healed.  
  
And it was then that Cole recognized the demon.  
  
"MICHAEL!" yelled Phoebe. She started to rush forward at the demon, but Cole stopped her. "Don't, Phoebe. None of us will be able to hurt him...not even me."  
  
The demon caught sight of who had spoken, and, strangely, a smile touched his lips. "Well, well, Belthazor. I hadn't expected to see you in the company of witches."  
  
"What do you want with Michael, Malok?" Cole said coldly, ignoring his comment.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," replied Malok. Then, smiling evilly at Phoebe, he said, "Take a good look at your husband. This is the last time you'll ever see him alive." Malok shimmered out, still holding Michael. However, Michael managed to hold on to consciousness long enough to gesture with his right hand. As he vanished, Excalibur appeared on the attic floor.  
  
"NO!" screamed Phoebe, bursting into tears. Cole held Phoebe close, trying to comfort her. Meanwhile, Leo had been trying to heal Paige. After a moment, he said, "Damn it! His magic is too strong. I can't heal her."  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Piper.  
  
Leo looked at her with such sadness in his face that she knew what he was going to say. "She's dying, Piper. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What?" she said, not willing to accept what was happening. Piper and Leo fell into each other's arms, weeping.  
  
****  
  
Michael had been taken to Malok's lair in the Underworld. He was chained to a wall. There was a deep gash in his lower left back. He was no longer bleeding, but he had no strength.  
  
Malok entered the room, a triumphant smile on his face. "Hello, Michael. You know who I am, don't you?"  
  
"I know of you, Malok," said Michael. "You're a demonic descendent of Queen Mab."  
  
"I'm glad to see the records were kept intact," said Malok. He then leaned close to Michael, saying, "You know what I want, Michael. Tell me the location of the Stone." He paused and then said, "I promise you a quick death if you tell me now."  
  
"Never!" yelled Michael. "You'll never possess the Stone!"  
  
"I see," said Malok, glaring at him. "Well, this wouldn't have been any fun for me if you had told me so soon. I want you to suffer."  
  
"What did you do to me?" asked Michael, his voice weak.  
  
"I drained you of your strength. The athame I used had a spell on it to only damage you to the point where you couldn't use your powers." As he left, Malok said, "It's going to be a pleasure watching you die."  
  
****  
  
"Have you found anything in the Book about Malok?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "He's an upper-level demon. He was created by Queen Mab about three thousand years ago. His powers are so great that no past vanquishing spell has worked on him yet."  
  
"Well, that's just great, another invincible demon," said Piper. Just then, Cole entered the attic. Piper said to him, "How did you know you're powers wouldn't work on him?"  
  
"Queen Mab is the same sorceress that created Merlin. She was at the end of her life at that point, but she was in her prime when she created Malok." Cole sighed. "Mab used almost all her power in creating him, so he's just as strong as Michael or me."  
  
"Did you find anything in Michael's records that would have made Malok come after Michael?" asked Phoebe anxiously.  
  
"I think so. There's a file he has about something called the Stone of Creation. I actually have never heard of it before, and there's not much of a description in the file save for its physical appearance. The only other clue in the file is that Merlin had knowledge of the Stone, which he passed down to his descendents."  
  
"Well, let's check the Book," said Phoebe. After a minute, she said, "Here we go. 'The Stone of Creation is a magical artifact created by Queen Mab and the Lady of the Lake before Mab's descent to evil. These magical beings imbued the Stone with the power of Creation itself, and an incantation to activate the Stone which may only be recited by descendents of these sisters. Whoever activates the Stone will become all-powerful. However, the Stone was hidden so that it could never be used for evil. Here is a spell to find the Stone's location. However, the Power of Three is necessary for this spell to be effective.'" Phoebe turned to Leo. "How's Paige?"  
  
"She's still unconscious," he said gravely.  
  
"And obviously unable to rhyme," said Piper. "So, how are we supposed to find the thing without her?"  
  
"Hmmm." murmured Leo thoughtfully. Suddenly, he jumped up. "I have an idea of how to make this work, but I need to talk to the Elders first." Leo quickly orbed out.  
  
****  
  
"What do you want now, Malok? My favorite color?" said Michael, chuckling. He was rewarded with a punch to his gut.  
  
"You no longer amuse me, witch," said Malok. He gestured behind him. "This is Salaro. He has the power to break into your mind. And I should tell you, he always finds what he's looking for."  
  
****  
  
"What's taking Leo so long?" asked Phoebe. She had been pacing the room for a half-hour.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope everything's okay," said Piper worriedly. Suddenly, Leo orbed in. "Well, what's your solution, honey?"  
  
"I just want you guys to be prepared for this," said Leo. Looking skyward, he said, "You can come down now." A set of white orbs started to appear from the ceiling. When Phoebe and Piper saw who the orbs resolved into, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"PRUE?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," said Prue, smiling at her younger sisters. "I'm sorry that I had to come back under these circumstances, but...I'm so happy to be with you again." Piper and Phoebe rushed forward and gave their older sister a much-deserved embrace. When they pulled apart, all three sisters had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here. We need all the help we can get right now," said Phoebe. "I can't lose Michael, not like this."  
  
"I know, sweetie," said Prue, kissing her forehead. "I promise you we'll get him back." Then, seeing who else was in the room, she said, "Hi, Cole. Good to see you again."  
  
"Same here," he said, giving her a smile.  
  
Then Prue spotted Paige, and she paled. "How is she, Leo?"  
  
"Barely hanging on to life," he replied gravely. "You guys need to vanquish Malok soon. It's the only way for me to heal her."  
  
"Has Leo brought you up to date?" asked Piper.  
  
"The Elders did, actually," answered Prue.  
  
"Okay, then, can we recite the spell?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Let's do it," said Prue. The Charmed Ones moved around the Book of Shadows, and began to recite the spell.  
Forces of Magic, black and white,  
  
Reaching out through space and light,  
  
Be it far, or be it near,  
  
Bring us Three the Stone's location, here.  
  
Instantly, all three sisters had an exact location in their minds. "Oh, my God," said Phoebe. "That was Stonehenge!"  
  
"Well, no wonder it was the focal point of many of the early forms of witchcraft. Okay, Leo, we're going to need you to orb us there," said Prue.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to need to," he said. "Look at the sword."  
  
All three sisters turned to look at Excalibur, and gasped. The sword was now floating three feet off the ground, and a pulsing light surrounded it.  
  
"I'm guessing we use the sword to get there," said Piper.  
  
"Wait," said Phoebe. "The Book says the Stone is guarded by magic. Anybody who attempts to remove the Stone will have to prove worthy."  
  
"We'll worry about that after we get there," said Prue. As the Charmed Ones prepared to grab Excalibur, Prue said to Leo, "Don't worry. Paige will be fine when all this is over." Turning, to her sisters, she said, "Let's go." The Charmed Ones grabbed the sword, and vanished.  
  
****  
  
Salaro concentrated deeply, his hand resting on Michael's forehead. Michael drifted in and out of consciousness as the demon attempted to penetrate his mind.  
  
"Well, how does it go? Any progress?" asked Malok.  
  
"It's going to take longer than I thought," answered his colleague. "His mind is very strong. I've only just gotten in."  
  
"Let me know when you've found it," said Malok. All of a sudden, Michael began chuckling to himself. "Is the something amusing I should know about?" asked the demon angrily.  
  
"Yes," said Michael, raising bloodshot eyes to look at him. "The Charmed Ones know where the Stone is, and there's nothing you can do to stop them from retrieving it because you don't know where it is."  
  
"Wrong!" said Malok in rage. "I'm going to dispatch a group of warlocks.let's say, twenty of them.to track and intercept them. Then, we'll see just how good your precious Charmed Ones are."  
  
****  
  
When the Charmed Ones reappeared at Stonehenge, Phoebe breathlessly said, "What a rush! That's a switch from being orbed."  
  
"Well, how are we supposed to find the thing?" asked Piper. "Look at how many stones are lying around here! This could take hours!"  
  
"I don't think we'll need all that time," said Prue suddenly. "Look over there." When Piper and Phoebe glanced in the direction she indicated, they saw a medium-sized white stone glowing in rhythm with Excalibur. Etchings of an ancient language were engraved on one side of it. "I'd say that's our Stone."  
  
"Let's go get it," said Phoebe. As they approached the Stone, a figure in a flowing white-hooded cloak appeared and said, "Who dares remove the Stone of Creation from its resting place!"  
  
"We do," said Phoebe. "We're the Charmed Ones, and we carry this sword."  
  
"You bear Excalibur!" said the figure. "You are indeed worthy. You may pass." The figure faded.  
  
Prue walked over and picked up the Stone. "Well, that wasn't so hard," she said. The words were barely out of her mouth when twenty warlocks blinked in. "Twitch and you're dead," one of them said.  
  
"What do we do?" whispered Piper.  
  
"We only have one choice," said Phoebe. "Trust me on this." She turned to the lead warlock and said, "We surrender."  
  
****  
  
"What's taking them so long?" said Cole anxiously. "I would have thought they'd be back by now."  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Leo suddenly. "I can't sense the girls anymore!"  
  
"Malok must have captured them and brought them to the Underworld," said Cole. "I'll go. You stay with Paige."  
  
"Hurry back," said Leo. "She doesn't have long." Cole nodded and blurred out.  
  
****  
  
"Ah, finally!" said Malok, holding the Stone of Creation in his hands. The Charmed Ones had been chained and shackled next to Michael, who was only half-aware of what was going on. "You know, I'm actually pleased you're here to witness this," he said to the Charmed Ones. "In a moment, I will initiate the beginning of the final destruction of good. You should feel honored. You're deaths will now mean so much more, as they will be the first in my reign. Behold!" Malok prepared to read the inscription. However, before he could begin, Cole appeared and launched an energy ball at Malok. Although it did not hurt him, it startled him just enough that he dropped the Stone.  
  
Prue used the momentary distraction to levitate the Stone near Michael's head. "Quickly, read the inscription!" she hissed at him. Michael's eyes fluttered open in response.  
  
"You have no idea of what you're doing, Belthazor!" Malok said to Cole. "I'll kill..." At that moment, he noticed the Stone was no longer at his feet. "What? NO!" he said, seeing it floating near Michael's head.  
  
Michael read the inscription:  
  
I call upon He who created all Life; I beseech Thee.  
  
May You, who illuminated the Universe, illuminate me.  
  
Instantly, a beam of pure energy began to flow between the Stone and Michael, who had begun to glow with white light. After several seconds, the glow faded, and the Stone dropped to the floor, its purpose complete. As the Phoebe looked at Michael, she saw that the wound on his back had completely healed, his color had returned to normal...and his eyes glowed with pure energy.  
  
Michael easily broke the chains which bound him to the wall. As he advanced, Malok backed up against a wall, clearly afraid. Energy began to crackle around Michael as he said, "You made a big mistake bringing the Stone back while I was still here, Malok. The time has come to vanquish you." Holding both of his arms out in front of him, Michael produced a beam of energy which struck Malok. For a moment, they all saw him being consumed by white fire. Then Malok exploded, and was vanquished.  
  
The light faded from Michael's eyes and the energy flowed back into the Stone. Cole said to Michael, "I can't believe it. You vanquished a demon that nobody, not even the Source, not even I, had ever been able to vanquish."  
  
"Now you've seen the true power of White Magic," responded Michael, picking up the Stone. "Let's get out of here."  
  
****  
  
Michael spent most of the next morning recuperating from his ordeal. The dark magic Malok had used had drained Michael considerably. Leo had healed Paige before the others got back, and was very happy to see Prue again. The four sisters sat in the living room talking.  
  
"So, what's it like up there?" asked Paige of Prue.  
  
"It's tough to describe," she said. "I really only remember emotions, but nothing physical. Being up there goes way beyond that."  
  
Just then, Leo, Michael, and Cole came down the stairs. Phoebe got up and gave Michael a kiss, as did Piper with Leo. Both Paige and Prue said simultaneously, "Ew!"  
  
Leo looked skyward and said, "Prue, the Elders said you have to go back now."  
  
She sighed. "I know." All four of the sisters embraced for about a minute. Prue said, "Take care of each other for me, okay?" Tears came to her eyes. "I love you." Then she vanished.  
  
"Is it just me, or do Halliwell women tend to get very emotional?" said Michael, grinning at Cole.  
  
"And what if we do?" Phoebe countered, sliding her arms around his neck. "Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"I suppose not," said Michael, giving his wife a much needed kiss. "I'm sorry if you worried."  
  
"Michael, you shouldn't be sorry," said Phoebe. "It's only natural for a wife to worry about her husband, especially when he's been kidnapped by demons." She giggled.  
  
"Exactly," he said. Suddenly, Michael looked around, very alert.  
  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Time just stopped," said Michael. "I felt it." A moment later, the Angel of Destiny appeared.  
  
"Greetings once again, Michael and Cole," said the Angel with a slight bow. "I wish to congratulate you on your most recent victory. Have either one of you reached a decision yet?"  
  
"We're still not entirely sure of what we should do," said Michael.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you," said the Angel. "I can allow you to glimpse into the future and see the outcomes of both decisions."  
  
"That works for me," said Cole. Michael nodded his agreement.  
  
"Very well," said the Angel. He gestured, and Michael and Cole immediately began to see visions.  
  
Michael first saw himself as an old man, sitting with Phoebe and laughing with her even as they grew older. Then he saw himself in the future Phoebe had glimpsed in her premonition, years after her death. He was kneeled in front of her grave, mourning her loss.  
  
Cole saw a bleak and barren future at first. Demons and strange unknown creatures walked freely among the ruins of human cities. Then he saw himself, years away, walking among the population of San Francisco, alone and despairing.  
  
Michael and Cole gasped as the visions faded.  
  
"I trust that those helped," said the Angel. "Well, have you now decided?"  
  
"I have," said Cole. "I've decided to reject your offer and retain my powers."  
  
"Cole, are you sure about this?" said Michael. "This could be your last chance at a normal life, with no demons or evil to worry about."  
  
"This isn't about me anymore," said Cole. "It's about protecting the innocent. There will be new forces of darkness, and I have to face them. I'll be lonely, and it'll be painful, I know. But I'm the last guard at the gate, and if I falter, then the monsters will slay everyone. I don't care how lonely or sad I get, I will hold onto my powers and stop evil until I die, period. I refuse your offer. The price is too high."  
  
"I understand," said the Angel. "And what have you decided, Michael?"  
  
Michael sighed. "This is so difficult for me. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Let me take on your powers for you," offered Cole  
  
"Cole, without my powers, you'll be completely alone in the future," protested Michael.  
  
"But you won't," countered Cole. "You'll have Phoebe. Michael, you're my family, so why should both of us be unhappy?"  
  
"I could never let you face eternity alone," said Michael. "We're family, and we stand together." Michael turned to face his wife, who had tears streaming down her cheeks at the touching exchange. "Phoebe, I love you. I always will. I would sacrifice my immortality in a heartbeat if it would save you. But I can't let Cole face the future by himself." He reached for her hands and held them at his heart. "When the time comes when you do pass on, I will cherish every moment of the life we built. I will mourn you, but I will never regret loving you. You are my soulmate, and I will never, ever forget you."  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arms around Michael and held him close. "That future is still years away, Michael. We will have a great life together, whether you're immortal or not." She kissed him passionately.  
  
Michael turned to the Angel. "I also decline your offer."  
  
"Very well," said the Angel. "Know that this was a one-time offer, never to be given again." He bowed. "Good luck to both of you," he said as he vanished.  
  
Michael and Cole let out sighs of relief as time restarted. "Well, I'm glad that's over," said Cole. He gave Michael a quick hug and said, "See you again soon, cousin." He blurred out.  
  
"Well, I'm heading to bed," said Phoebe. "Care to join me, husband?" she added to Michael with a seductive lilt.  
  
"You are insatiable, you know that?" he said as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"That's why you love me," she purred.  
  
****  
  
"I did what you asked of me," the Angel of Destiny said with a bow.  
  
"You did very well," Azar replied as the other Guardians appeared.  
  
"Did they pass your test?" the Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, they both chose the correct path. But, there will be other tests," Azar replied confidentially.  
  
"Why?" the Angel demanded.  
  
"Because we have to be sure," said Azar pensively. "The future of the universe depends on this, and we cannot afford to be wrong."  
  
THE END 


End file.
